onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Skypiea
Skypiea to wyspa znajdująca się na niebie nad Paradise. To szósta wyspa na Grand Line odwiedzona przez załogę Słomkowego Kapelusza. Główne informacje Informacje o wyspie * Nazwa wyspy: Skypiea * Obecny władca: Gan Fall (bóg) * Były władca: Enel * Ważni ludzie: Wiper (wojownik Shandian, strażnik boga), Kamakiri (wojownik Shandian, strażnik boga), Braham (wojownik Shandian, strażnik boga), Laki (wojownik Shandian, strażnik boga), McKinley (kapitan Białych Beretów), Ohm (były kapłan boga), Shura (były kapłan boga), Satori (były kapłan boga), Yama (były dowódca boskich oddziałów) * Obecnie powiązania: Brak * Poneglyph: Tak * Populacja: Nieznana Wygląd thumb|200px|left|Mapa Skypiei. Skypiea składa się z wielu obszarów. Poniżej znajduje się ich lista. Brama Nieba thumb|200px|Brama Nieba. Brama Nieba (天国の門 Tengoku no Mon) ulokowana jest na Białym Morzu i służy za wejście do Skypiei. Odwiedzający musi zapłacić 1,000,000,000 ekstoli, by przez nią przejść. Wyspa Angel thumb|200px|Wyspa Angel i Angel Beach. Wyspa Angel (エンジェル島 Enjeru Tō) to główna część Skypiei. Uformowana była z chmur lądowych. To tam mieszkali wszyscy Skypieanie i tam znajdowała się sławna ulica Lovely. Można było tam znaleźć chmurołom, domy i sklepy. Porządku pilnowały Białe Berety pod dowództwem McKinleya. Została zniszczona przez Enela. Angel Beach Angel Beach (エンジェルビーチ Enjeru Bīchi) to miejsce, w którym Słomkowi poznali Pagayę i Conis. Ulica Lovely thumb|200px|Ulica Lovely. Ulica Lovely (ラブリー通り Raburī Dōri) to często odwiedzana część Skypiei. Jest to główna ulica wyspy i znajduje się tu wiele sklepów, w którym można kupić Diale i jedzenie. To tutaj Conis ogłosiła mieszkańcom Skypiei plan Enela. Dom Gan Falla thumb|200px|Dom Gan Falla. To tutaj mieszka Rycerz Niebios. Miejsce to jest poza zasięgiem Mantry Enela. W ogrodzie obok domu Gan Fall hoduje różne warzywa, a za nim znajduje się wielkie drzewo. Upper Yard To połowa Jai, wystrzelona przez Knock Up Stream w górę 400 lat temu. Wioska Shandian thumb|200px|Wioska Shandian. Po wygnaniu z Upper Yardu Shandianie mieszkali w ukrytej wiosce, której położenie było nieznane Enelowi. Mieszkańcy żyją w namiotach przypominających tipi. W wiosce znajduje się totem i posąg Calgary. Pumpkin Cafe thumb|200px|Pumpkin Cafe. Pumpkin Cafe to nowa restauracja, otwarta na Skypiei podczas dwuletniego przeskoku. Pracują tu Laki i Conis. Miski i kubki mają kształt dyń. Restauracja słynie z dyniowego makaronu. Mieszkańcy Skypieanie są pokojową rasą, która żyje spokojnie na podniebnej wyspie. W życiu codziennym używają Diali. Na plecach mają małe skrzydła, podobne do tych, które mają Shandianie. Witają się, mówiąc "brzucho" (へそ Heso, dosłowne znaczenie: "pępek") i kładąc na głowie dłoń z dwoma uniesionymi do góry palcami. Historia Początki Skypiei ramka|200px|Rysunek trzech plemion. Od lewej Birkanie, Shandianie i Skypieanie. Nie jest znana data utworzenia Skypiea. Gan Fall powiedział, że podniebna wyspa istniała na długo przed dołączeniem części Jayai. Od starożytnego rysunku na księżycu wiemy że księżyc zamieszkiwały trzy plemiona: Birka, Shandianie i mieszkańcy Skypiei. Pojawienie się ziemi w niebie i 400 lat walki 400 lat temu do podniebnej wyspy dołączyła część Jai razem z jej mieszkańcami Shandianami. Ludność podniebnej wyspy uznała to za znak od boga i oderwaną część Jai nazwali Upper Yard. Wypędzono wszystkich rodowitych mieszkańców i zabrano im miejsce do życia. Shandiański wojownik o imieniu Calgara dzielnie bronił swojego miasta ale w końcu poległ w walce. Walka Shandian trwała bardzo długo. Jeden z bogów Gan Fall chciał oddać Shadianom ich dom, ale przeszkodził jemu samozwańczy bóg Enel. Około 22 - 26 lat temu Skypieę odwiedził Gol D. Roger i spotkał tam Gan Falla. Pod władzą Enela Sześć lat temu, Enel przyszedł na Skypiea razem ze swoimi kapłanami. Dokonał tego po zniszczeniu swojej ojczyzny - Birka. Obalił on rządy Gan Falla, zaś on sam stał się despotycznym władcą podniebnej wyspy. Zamieszkał w pałacu boga, a Upper Yard został zamknięty dla innych ludzi. Przebywanie tam, groziło karą śmierci. Po przejęciu Upper Yardu przez Enela, wszyscy obywatele Skypiei żyli w ciągłym strachu przed nim. Jego wysoko rozwinięta mantra i zdolność do wykrywania pola elektrycznego pozwoliła mu usłyszeć rozmowy i dlatego wiedział prawie wszystko co się działo na całej wyspie. Jeśli ktoś odważył się mówić coś przeciwko niemu, Enel strzelał z nieba piorunami. Enel ustanowił przepisy według których wszystko co zrobią cudzoziemcy mogło być przestępstwem. Natomiast mieszkańcy Skypiei byli odpowiedzialni za kierowanie przestępców do boga. Każdy, kto pomoże przestępcy, sam się nim stawał. Ten przepis wprowadził poczucia obywatelskiej zbrodni. Pokonanie złego boga Gdy na podniebną wyspę przybyli Słomkowi natknęli się na partyzantów Shandii, którzy zaatakowali ich statek. W porę przybył Gan Fall, który przepędził Wipera i podarował załodze gwizdek na wypadek gdyby partyzanci wrócili. Gdy załoga dotarła do brzegu, zauważyli kobietę-anioła Conis. Okazało się, że jest ona zwykłym człowiekiem, a skrzydła są sztuczne. Dziewczyna zaprowadziła ich do swojego domu i zapoznała ich ze swoim ojcem o imieniu Pagaya. Ojciec pokazał Nami skuter na którym szybko nauczyła się jeździć. Reszta załogi w tym czasie poszła na obiad. Gdy załoga była pochłonięta jedzeniem Nami dotarła do tajemniczej wyspy z ziemi. Gdy była już blisko w wyspę trafił ogromny piorun. Wystraszona Nami powróciła do reszty załogi. Nawigacja ca:Skypiea de:Skypiea en:Skypiea es:Skypiea fr:Skypiéa it:Skypiea ru:Скайпия zh:空島 Kategoria:Lokalizacje na niebie